moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Suppressor
The Suppressor is a Pacific Front amphibious combat specialist infantry that are capable of converting incoming damage into healing for friendly troops instead, making them unusually valuable. Description After several exhausting battles fought against Chinese divisions and later the Russians, Pacific Front forces have suffered major losses. In fact, the casualty rate was at such severe levels that KI scientists desperately attempted to find a way to increase the survivability rate of the troops. However, several events forced them to delay the research on a certain experimental weapon for a long time. Finally, an answer came through the development of the "Negation Field". This device was capable of reverting the destructive nature of every projectile to the point where attacks would simply heal instead of causing damage, with reversed results for any repairing or healing tools. After numerous tests and subsequent positive results, the Negation Field has been mounted on armored hoverboards and introduced to Pacific Front soldiers. Those who mastered the potential of the new technology were referred to as Suppressors. The technology behind the "Negation Field" remains a mystery. Some of the Pacific Front's enemies speculate that it is based on Einstein's previously undiscovered chrono research, unfinished due to his death. What is known is that the Suppressors quickly earned their fame in battle, and now are a favored support unit of many Pacific Front commanders, capable of fighting on both land or water and supporting frontline assaults with great results. Whenever there are Suppressors on the field, the Allied casualty rate is almost always close to zero percent. Overview Assessment Pros * Causes enemy weapons to heal friendly units instead of damaging them. * Good armor and attack range. * Amphibious. * Decent speed. * Can enter Battle Tortoise and fire from inside. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. Cons * Vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. * Cannot deal damage to enemies. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons and EMP. * Cannot affect aircraft and non-damaging weapons. * Expensive ($1000). * Cannot enter Tsurugi as it takes 2 passenger slots. * Only available late in the game, after building a Robot Ops Center and Tech Center. Quotes Both the old and the new Suppressor shares the same quotes, which is voiced by Knoster. When selected * Do you need something recalculated? * The limit does not exist. * Gotta study. * You've got a problem to solve? * Your efficiency will rise exponentially. * Suppressor here. When ordered to move * Calculating statistics. * Formulaic. * Inducing friction. * I computed the pathway vector. * Many possibilities, only one choice. * Correcting the error. When ordered to attack * They will be subtracted. * A mere anomaly. * Though you could outsmart me, huh?! * You have miscalculated! * Fire the lag cannon! * Okay, okay. Trivia *His riding board bears a resemblance to the Goblin Glider, a vehicle that is used by the Green Goblin from Marver comics. See also * Riot Trooper * Sniper * The old version Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front